Covoiturage
by juiceandcookies
Summary: Tenten avait une voiture. Sasuke cherchait juste un moyen de s'en aller. Cela semblait être un bon compromis. Peut-être qu'ils arriveront quelque part ensemble. De toute façon, n'importe où serait mieux que l'endroit où il se trouvait.


**Disclaimer** : Naruto ne m'appartient pas, malheureusement...

* * *

Merci à ma bêta **Paeshtian** et à **Noctambuleuse** pour les précieux conseils.

* * *

**COVOITURAGE**

\- Bonjour, je suis Tenten. Je suppose que tu es là pour le covoiturage. Tu dois être Sasuke, c'est ça ?

Une jeune femme brune se tenait devant lui, souriante. Ses grands yeux chocolat le scrutaient, attendant impatiemment sa réponse. En acceptant ce covoiturage, il n'aurait jamais cru la revoir.

\- Ouais, répondit le concerné d'un ton las.

Sasuke remarqua qu'elle le dévisageait encore. Lui, il l'avait tout de suite reconnue. Mais Tenten semblait encore suspicieuse.

\- Pouvons-nous y aller ? demanda le brun. La route va être longue.

Tenten se ressaisit rapidement et l'invita à monter dans sa voiture. Sasuke observa son moyen de transport. C'était une Ford Mustang, non pas une Mustang de sport qui s'adaptait aux exigences esthétiques actuelles, mais une originale des années soixante. Il supposa que Tenten devait toujours être autant passionnée par l'automobile qu'avant.

Elle démarra la voiture, lui jetant quelques coups d'œil de temps à autre. Cela avait le don d'énerver le brun qui préféra briser la glace maintenant, ou tout du moins lui rafraîchir la mémoire.

\- Tenten, pourrais-tu arrêter ces œillades ? C'est agaçant, grogna le brun.

\- Désolée.

Elle s'était excusée, rougissant légèrement d'être prise sur le fait.

\- C'est juste que tu me rappelles quelqu'un.

\- Je ne suis plus le Sasuke du lycée si tu veux tout savoir.

Tenten ouvrit grand les yeux. Voilà pourquoi il lui semblait si familier.

\- J'aurai jamais cru te revoir. Le monde est petit.

\- On dirait bien. Tu étais la fille qui traînait qu'avec Lee et Neji.

\- Et toi avec Naruto et Sakura. Enfin un peu moins avec Naruto après que celui-ci se soit rapproché d'Hinata. D'ailleurs comment va-t-il ?

Sasuke se renfrogna légèrement. C'était une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à partir. Naruto s'était rapproché d'Hinata très rapidement après qu'il ait comprit que Sakura n'avait d'yeux que pour le brun. Pour sa carrière, Hinata était partie aux Etats-Unis. Ne supportant pas la distance Naruto l'avait rejoint après avoir trouvé une opportunité professionnelle. Il ne restait donc que Sakura et lui. Sasuke avait fini par repousser la rose de manière si brutale que le message était un peu trop bien passé. Il s'était excusé de son comportement un an plus tard et en avait profité pour lui annoncer son départ.

\- Il va bien, finit-il par lâcher.

Tenten hocha la tête. Il disait être différent de l'époque mais son comportement ne suivait pas vraiment cette affirmation, à l'exception qu'il ne l'ignorait plus. Il prenait le temps de répondre même si c'était parfois sans émotions.

Sasuke n'avait pas de réel problème avec Tenten. De son souvenir, c'était la seule fille qu'il avait un minimum apprécié. Ils avaient déjà dû travailler en groupe pour des exposés. Et Sasuke avait appris à connaître sa manière de fonctionner, assez atypique mais efficace. Elle était douée dans plusieurs domaines et à l'époque, il l'avait secrètement jalousée.

Heureusement que ça n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui, car lorsqu'il la regardait, il voyait Tenten, celle qu'il connaissait. Mais elle avait grandi et sûrement changé.

Sasuke prit le temps de la redécouvrir. Sa coiffure n'avait pas vraiment changé excepté qu'elle avait dorénavant une frange. Il trouvait que cela mettait en valeur son visage qui faisait plus mature et plus féminin. Sasuke se surprit à aimer ce qu'il voyait. Il ne pouvait le nier : elle avait un joli visage. Ouais, Tenten était jolie. Mais comme plusieurs filles qu'il avait rencontrées jusqu'alors.

Il détourna le regard pour le diriger vers le paysage qui défilait. Cependant, il fut vite sorti de sa contemplation par Tenten qui lui proposa d'allumer la radio. Il ne protesta pas mais en entendant la diffusion d'une émission sur les sites de rencontres et les arguments qui en découlaient, le brun se dit qu'il aurait dû protester.

Sasuke soupira d'exaspération.

\- Qu'il y a-t-il ? demanda Tenten en baissant le volume. Tu n'aimes pas l'émission ?

\- Non pas vraiment.

Elle éteignit donc la radio.

\- Chacun a son avis dessus mais idéaliser le partenaire au bout de trois échanges amène vite à des déceptions, approuva Tenten.

Elle n'avait jamais utilisé ce genre de sites. Cependant, elle savait que l'exigence de certains pouvait tout faire foirer dans les relations. À cet instant, c'était son expérience qui parlait.

\- T'en as déjà utilisé ? lui demanda soudainement la brune.

Sasuke se redressa, surpris. Il avait envie de répondre non mais il en avait déjà fait l'usage.

\- Ce n'était pas voulu.

Tenten arqua un sourcil. L'incompréhension et la curiosité de la conductrice le poussèrent à développer.

\- Pour faire simple, un ami m'a créé un profil et a choisi plusieurs filles pour moi.

\- Et ça n'a pas marché ?

\- Je n'étais pas à la recherche du grand amour alors non.

Tenten haussa les épaules. Pourtant il lui semblait qu'au lycée Sasuke traînait souvent avec une jeune fille rousse qui semblait éperdument amoureuse de lui. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle était devenue. Bien qu'elle eût décidé de tout quitter, elle avait gardé contact avec Lee et Neji. Quand elle les appellerait, elle leur demanderait.

Finalement, non. Elle était trop impatiente pour attendre leur coup de fil.

\- Et la fille rousse qui te suivait partout ? s'empressa de demander Tenten.

Elle avait serré un peu plus le volant, voulant vraiment savoir. Mon Dieu la curiosité, cette vilaine chose !

\- T'es bien curieuse Tenten, lui dit le brun accompagné d'un sourire moqueur devant son air excité.

\- Non c'est juste que j'aime connaître ceux à mes côtés, tenta-t-elle.

Sasuke lui lança un petit « mouais » peu convaincu. Son excuse était vraiment bidon mais il se délectait de l'emprise qu'il avait à présent sur elle.

\- Rien de particulier.

Tenten souffla. « Je suis plus le Sasuke du lycée » avait-il dit. Elle le traita intérieurement de menteur.

\- Ta vie était si platonique ? lui lança-t-elle presque triste pour lui.

\- Non, mais je vois pas pourquoi mes histoires t'intéressent autant.

La brune haussa les épaules une nouvelle fois. Ça devait être son geste préféré.

\- On passe le temps. Le trajet me paraitra moins long de cette manière.

Sasuke reconnut qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Ils étaient partis en fin d'après-midi mais ils en avaient pour pas mal de temps. Peut-être même qu'ils allaient devoir s'arrêter pour la nuit et reprendre le lendemain. Quelle idée d'avoir pris la route si tard… Il ne blâma pas Tenten ni lui. Conduire de longues heures était épuisant.

Sasuke se résigna. Lui aussi avait envie de voir le temps défiler.

\- C'était qu'une amie, confia-t-il.

\- Mais comment tu as fait pour supporter toute cette solitude ? lui demanda Tenten surprise par son aveu. Je veux dire, recevoir de l'affection de temps en temps n'est pas si mal. Et en donner aussi, finit-elle par murmurer plus pour elle-même.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit avoir été seul toute ma vie. J'ai essayé avec Karin mais ça n'allait pas.

\- En même temps tu l'as dit toi-même tu ne recherchais pas le grand amour, lui rappela la brune.

\- Elle m'en demandait trop. J'avais l'impression de me servir d'elle lorsque l'on couchait ensemble parce que je ne pouvais pas lui en donner autant qu'elle m'en donnait.

Il avait mis fin à la relation très vite mais Karin avait été au plus mal. Il s'était éloigné d'elle et avait appris juste avant son départ qu'elle avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Sasuke avait été soulagé. Cette histoire datait de six ans maintenant, mais il avait toujours un peu de culpabilité qui revenait en se la remémorant. Après tout, on n'est pas sérieux, quand on a dix-sept ans.

Tenten grimaça. Elle se demanda si ce n'était pas Sasuke qui était dur en amour ou peut-être si c'était simplement qu'il ne savait pas comment aimer. Tenten avait toujours pensé que les filles qui lui tournaient autour n'avaient juste que de l'admiration ou une obsession envers lui mais pas un réel amour. Enfin, c'était juste son avis. Elle ne connaissait pas le cœur de chacun donc elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Et toi ? questionna Sasuke à son tour.

Elle n'allait pas être la seule à savoir pour lui.

\- Hé bien, rien de bien génial. J'ai eu des copains mais ce n'était pas la grande aventure quoi.

\- Et Neji ?

\- Quoi Neji ?

\- J'ai toujours cru que tu sortais secrètement avec lui.

Tenten éclata de rire. A vrai dire, il n'était pas le seul à lui avoir déjà suggéré cela.

\- Non mais Neji c'était qu'un ami. Enfin un vrai ami, pas comme toi et Karin.

\- J'avais saisi, merci.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas débile. Tenten lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse voyant sa mine revêche.

\- Tu sais que tu auras des rides avant l'âge si tu te renfermes toujours comme ça.

Sa remarque le fit arquer un sourcil. Les femmes et la beauté…

\- Je ne te pensais pas obnubilée par l'esthétique Tenten, fit-il d'un air moqueur

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire.

\- Je le suis pas mais je le disais pour toi. A la vue de ta peau, je pensais que tu étais du genre à prendre soin de toi excessivement.

Le brun se crispa. Alors là c'était le pire jugement d'apparence qu'il avait reçu.

\- Non mais t'es partie chercher ça où ? lui demanda-t-il, offusqué.

\- Tu n'as aucune imperfection, tu ne brilles pas, ta peau n'est pas sèche, tout a l'air parfait. J'ai toujours voulu savoir ton secret.

\- Tu ne connais pas le dicton « les apparences peuvent être trompeuses » ?

Tenten sourit face à sa réaction qu'elle jugeait démesurée. Sasuke l'amusait. Elle le regarda quelques secondes bouder avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la route. Il avait vraiment une peau de bébé.

\- Tu fronces toujours les sourcils Sasuke, souffla-t-elle doucement d'un ton taquin.

Le brun tourna la tête vers le paysage mais arrêta de froncer les sourcils. Même s'il ne prenait pas soin de lui excessivement, il n'avait pas envie d'avoir des rides plus tôt que prévu. Remarquant dans le rétro qu'il avait arrêté de froncer les sourcils, Tenten sourit de plus belle. Oui, Sasuke l'amusait vraiment.

Le reste du trajet se fit plus détendu. Le brun n'avait rien dit pendant une heure puis s'était calmé. Ils avaient repris une discussion normale, apprenant un peu plus sur le parcours de l'autre.

Sasuke avait appris que Tenten avait quitté son boulot d'ingénieur dans l'automobile pour se consacrer à la photographie, une autre passion. Elle avait voyagé dans pas mal d'endroits et eût un boulot de serveuse un temps puis avait repris la route.

De son côté, la brune apprit que Sasuke avait quitté son poste de directeur marketing sous le conseil de son grand frère. Ce covoiturage était juste une porte de sortie vers une vie un peu plus trépidante.

\- T'es sûr de pas nous faire une crise de la quarantaine plus tôt que prévu ? demanda une Tenten plutôt joueuse.

Sasuke aurait pu être vexé mais le côté provocateur de Tenten lui plaisait beaucoup.

\- Et toi une crise d'adolescence tardive ? répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

Ils se jaugèrent un moment tout en souriant. Tenten finit par éclater de rire.

\- Peut-être bien, fit la brune gardant son sourire provocateur.

Sasuke sourit discrètement. Tenten avait le don de le détendre. Le reste de la route se termina sur cette ambiance avant qu'ils n'arrivent dans un petit hôtel de transit.

\- On se partage une chambre ?

Ne roulant pas sur l'or, Tenten avait proposé ce deal, deal que Sasuke accepta. Il était partant pour se la jouer économe. Après tout, il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait jouer au vagabond.

La brune s'adressa à l'hôtesse d'accueil pour obtenir une chambre. Elle leur donna les clés après qu'ils aient réglé la note tout en leur faisant un petit clin d'œil.

Sasuke s'interrogea sur ce geste. Les femmes étant assez entreprenantes avec lui, il savait lorsque ce geste lui était destiné mais là, on aurait plutôt dit qu'elle le destinait à eux… deux. Tenten s'en fichait royalement. Elle était trop fatiguée pour se soucier de ce genre de détails et s'activa pour entrer dans la chambre réservée.

Il y avait un lit double et…

\- Seulement un lit double ? Fit Sasuke, surpris.

Il comprit qu'elle les avait pris pour un couple. Ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger sa compagne de voyage qui s'étala de ton son corps sur le lit douillet. L'Uchiha observa plus attentivement la chambre. Aucun autre moyen pour dormir.

\- Tenten, je pense qu'il faut qu'on demande une chambre avec deux lits séparés.

La brune se releva, perplexe.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il y a qu'un lit double, fit le brun, exaspéré de son manque d'attention.

\- C'est pour ça que la dame agissait si étrangement, remarqua la conductrice. Dans ce cas vas-y.

\- Mais ne salis pas les draps alors, protesta Sasuke en voyant Tenten se rouler sur le lit.

Mon Dieu ! Une vraie enfant.

Il sortit rapidement de la chambre et se dirigea vers l'accueil. La dame l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

\- Un problème monsieur ?

\- Nous aimerions une chambre avec deux lits séparés s'il vous plaît.

La dame regarda son logiciel puis reprit quelques instants plus tard :

\- Je suis désolée monsieur, c'est la seule chambre que nous avions de disponible.

\- Vous en êtes sûre ?

\- Oui monsieur.

Sasuke repartit vers la chambre. Il entra et vit Tenten toujours allongée.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-elle ayant entendu la porte claquer.

\- C'est la seule restante, répondit-il.

\- Ce n'est pas bien grave, relativisa la brune en se relevant. Et si on allait manger ? J'ai vu un resto pas mal à côté.

Sasuke acquiesça. Dans ces moments-là, la nourriture pouvait être le meilleur des remèdes. Les deux compagnons de voyage avaient choisi de manger dans un yakiniku. La viande grillée emplit les narines de Tenten qui mangeait de nombreux morceaux avec un débit impressionnant.

\- Ralentis la goinfre, s'indigna faussement Sasuke.

Il était plus amusé par son comportement qu'autre chose.

\- Mais c'est si bon ! s'exclama la brune en avalant une énième bouchée.

\- Et moi qui pensais que toutes les filles faisaient attention à leur ligne.

\- On aime se faire plaisir de temps en temps.

Sasuke souffla d'exaspération. Il le savait bien mais Tenten mangeait pour deux. Non, pour quatre si elle continuait de manger à ce rythme. Il prit un morceau de viande prêt à rejoindre les autres de son estomac mais Tenten l'attrapa vivement et l'avala.

\- Tenten !

\- Navrée mais il m'appelait.

\- J'ai de la peine pour lui. On devrait marquer « manger tue » sur les devantures des restaurants pour les gens comme toi, se plaignit Sasuke.

Tenten éclata de rire devant la moue du brun. Le rire communicatif de Tenten se communiqua à Sasuke qui se contenta de sourire à son tour. Il ne pouvait décidément pas rester bien longtemps désespéré face à sa compagne de voyage.

Il l'admira quelques instants. Sous les lumières de la salle, elle rayonnait véritablement. Son regard était doux, presque attendrissant. Sasuke se surprit à la trouver très belle, mais pas comme les nombreuses filles qu'il avait pu rencontrer. Elle était... Différente.

Ils terminèrent leur repas et se dirigèrent vers leur chambre. La brune lui précisa qu'elle allait se doucher. En attendant, Sasuke s'était allongé sur le lit en boxer, les bras croisés derrière sa tête. Il réfléchissait à cette journée.

Il avait choisi de partir et chaque moment passé avec Tenten ne lui faisait pas regretter ce choix. Au contraire, il se questionnait : « Pourquoi n'avait-il pas franchi le cap plus tôt ? ».

Sasuke sortit de sa rêverie lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Tenten était en short et en débardeur à bretelles très fines. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et ondulaient jusqu'au bas de son dos. Sasuke suivait le chemin de la goutte d'eau qui coulait jusqu'à sa poitrine.

Il voulait à tout prix chasser les pensées indécentes qui s'infiltraient dans sa tête. Tenten était qu'une connaissance, au mieux une amie. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer ça. Mais à mesure qu'elle avançait vers le lit, l'assurance qu'elle dégageait lui fit perdre petit à petit ses moyens. « _Garde ton sang-froid Sasuke, ton sang-froid. T'as plus quinze ans_. » pensa-t-il. C'étaient les seuls mots qui résonnaient dans sa tête mais de moins en moins au fur et à mesure que Tenten plongeait son regard dans le sien. Sasuke déglutit difficilement.

\- Tu me plais Sasuke.

A l'entente de ces quatre mots, Sasuke chassa la prudence de son esprit. Les paroles n'étaient pas son fort. Il savait que c'était maintenant ou jamais.

Il lui sourit signifiant son accord. Tenten se mit donc à califourchon sur le brun. Elle enleva son débardeur. Sasuke pouvait à présent admirer la poitrine qu'il avait tant imaginée.

\- Tenten.

Sa voix grave émoustilla la brune.

\- Ne te retiens pas, fit-elle. On est des adultes Sasuke.

\- Très bien, dit-il malicieusement. Avec plaisir.

* * *

Le lendemain, ils reprirent la route très tôt. Tenten faisait le plein tandis que Sasuke était parti chercher de quoi manger. Elle avait rigolé lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué sa soudaine initiative.

\- Je vais nous chercher de quoi manger, j'entendais ton ventre dans mon sommeil c'était perturbant.

\- Vraiment ? fit surprise Tenten.

\- Ouais.

Tenten avait rigolé puis lui avait indiqué qu'il trouverait de l'argent dans la poche de son jean.

\- Non merci, ça va le faire, refusa le brun en enfilant son pantalon.

Tenten l'avait regardé perplexe.

\- Je nous offre le petit-déjeuner. Vois-le comme un élan de générosité et de gentillesse de ma part, lui répondit Sasuke face à son interrogation faciale.

\- Dis plutôt que tu te sens redevable et que tu souhaites soulager ta conscience parce que j'ai payé le repas d'hier soir, répondit la brune taquine.

\- Tu as INSISTÉ pour, contra le brun en appuyant sur un mot bien précis. Et j'étais trop fatigué pour me battre contre toi.

Tenten avait souri, contente d'avoir gagné son petit combat.

\- Mais cette fatigue s'est envolée soudainement cette nuit, fit-elle moqueuse.

Sasuke avait roulé des yeux et s'en était allé. Tenten savait que son air désespéré était faux et qu'il avait secrètement souri en sortant.

Les deux voyageurs se mirent en route peu après que Sasuke soit revenu. Il lui avait tendu des viennoiseries qu'elle s'était empressée de manger. Sasuke ne lui en voulait pas, son ventre avait trop parlé cette nuit et puis, il était habitué maintenant.

Cette fois, dans la voiture Tenten mit de la musique. Elle tapota le volant au rythme de la chanson qu'elle entendait.

\- _Here we go, just lose control and let your body give in to the beat of your heart as my hand touches your skin. Is this love or sexual desire ?_ chanta Tenten.

Elle remarqua le sourire de Sasuke. Qu'est-ce qui l'amusait tant ?

\- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

\- Tenten, lâcha Sasuke. Tu n'as aucun talent et te voir à fond dedans est beaucoup trop amusant.

\- C'est méchant ça Sasuke, se vexa Tenten.

Elle ne parla plus et se concentra sur la route. Il n'aurait jamais su qu'elle se vexerait réellement. Quelle susceptible !

\- Et c'était Start a fire de Ryan Star, annonça la radio que Sasuke s'empressa d'éteindre.

Bon, il avait merdé mais ce n'était pas bien grave. Il réfléchit quelques minutes avant d'apostropher la brune. Elle n'allait pas bouder le reste de la route, ça allait gâcher tout le voyage. Mais il n'allait pas la blâmer, c'était lui qui avait merdé.

\- D'accord, je le reconnais c'était méchant, tenta-t-il comme excuse.

Ne voyant aucune réponse, il lui fit un bisou dans le cou. Un second puis un troisième. Le chantage affectif c'était vraiment son truc. Il allait passer à son dixième bisou mais Tenten le repoussa.

\- C'est bon, déclara-t-elle avec un demi sourire. Pour cette fois.

Sasuke sourit, il savait qu'il avait gagné. C'était le plus important. Ils continuèrent de discuter de tout et de rien. Un petit creux se fit ressentir chez la brune qui demanda à Sasuke un cookie. Il piocha au hasard dans le paquet de viennoiseries un cookie et le tendit à Tenten. Elle le remercia et le dégusta. Étrangement, elle trouvait que le chocolat avait un drôle de goût.

\- Le chocolat est un peu bizarre, commenta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Sasuke lui lança un regard interrogateur avant de goûter à son tour. Il soupira et lui dit :

\- Tenten.

\- Oui ?

Elle tourna la tête, attentive.

\- C'est des morceaux de raisins, lui annonça Sasuke, le regard blasé.

La brune écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite. Voilà d'où lui venait le goût un peu particulier de ce morceau de « chocolat ». Le côté mou l'avait surprise mais elle ne s'était pas attardée dessus.

\- Ah oui, je me disais aussi.

\- Tes papilles gustatives sont probablement défectueuses. Confondre le met raffiné qu'est le chocolat avec le… raisin... surjoua Sasuke.

Tenten roula des yeux. Elle finit par poser son regard sur le cookie, haussa les épaules et décida de la terminer. Il n'était pas mauvais après tout.

Le trajet se poursuivit dans cette ambiance taquine. Sasuke n'avait pas envie de penser à ce qu'il ferait une fois arrivés. Tenten l'occupait et à chaque fois qu'il laissait ses yeux un peu trop longtemps se balader de ses cuisses à sa poitrine, il avait une furieuse envie de continuer leur nuit d'hier. Mais le brun gardait son sang-froid, cette fois.

Ils discutaient tellement qu'ils dérivèrent vite sur des souvenirs d'enfance. Ils rigolèrent – enfin Tenten le fit pour eux deux – en se remémorant leur enfance. La période lycée était un peu délicate à aborder mais Tenten lui racontait ses mésaventures avec Lee et Neji. Sasuke en fit pareil mais avec Naruto. Il en avait des tonnes, le blond étant très instable.

\- Et t'as jamais voulu rejoindre Naruto ?

\- Pourquoi je le ferai ? demanda Sasuke confus.

Il ne s'était jamais posé la question. En fait, il avait perdu contact avec le blond depuis quelques mois déjà mais c'est vrai qu'il aurait voulu le revoir.

\- En vrai, fit le brun pensif. J'aurai voulu. Avec mon boulot j'avais juste pas le temps.

\- Tu ne pourras pas toujours rester seul, compatit Tenten.

\- Je le sais bien. Mais pour l'instant, je veux juste un moyen de partir loin, déclara le Uchiha.

Ils arrivèrent à destination une heure plus tard. Sasuke n'avait pas réellement de quête précise et la brune l'avait compris. Constatant que le voyage s'était bien déroulé, elle prit une seconde pour réfléchir à l'éventualité d'attribuer à son compagnon de voyage temporaire un statut permanent.

\- Tu sais au lieu d'en faire notre destination, on pourrait en faire le départ de notre aventure, proposa Tenten.

La jeune femme appréciait la compagnie du brun. Elle voulait juste lui faire comprendre que c'était un chemin dont elle ne connaissait pas la fin. Pour toute réponse, Sasuke lui sourit. Il lui plaisait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé succomber mais le brun avait un charme assez spécial.

\- Je prends donc le risque de voyager avec une goinfre. Mince, mon porte-monnaie va en pâtir.

Tenten roula des yeux, amusée par son faux comportement d'économe.

\- Mais comme je sais qu'on sait s'amuser tous les deux…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, l'embrassant tendrement. Sasuke était très entreprenant quand il le voulait. Et il savait que c'était loin d'en déplaire à sa petite-amie.

**FIN**


End file.
